<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stay a little longer by omigiris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288784">stay a little longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris'>omigiris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pillow Talk, Post-Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigiris/pseuds/omigiris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wakes up to find himself lying on the bed (fully-clothed) with his seven-year long crush, wrapped in his tight embrace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stay a little longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>nooooooo..... finish your ongoing stories chiaaaa.......</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...He texted me earlier that he had to cancel,” a familiar, distant voice rang in Hinata’s ear. “Things came up apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s eyes groggily fluttered open. His mind was a blur, and he had no idea where he was nor any idea what he had been doing prior to blacking out. The only thing he knew was that wherever he was, it was warm and comfortable and he didn’t want to leave. He had a feeling there was something important he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ask me, I thought he already texted ya’ about it.” the same voice reached Hinata’s ears once again, but this time he could hear it loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s shoulders jerked in surprise. He could recognize that deep, raspy bored-sounding voice anywhere, <em> Miya-san— </em>! Only then did he notice that he was curled up against the broad frame of another. His face immediately turned a bright shade of red. Relief washed over him however when he confirmed that they both were fully-dressed.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had been lying on his side when he found that one of the man's muscular, well-toned arms had been wrapped around his torso. He could also feel a hand from behind secured underneath his weight, holding him close. Hinata’s own hands had been balled into loose fists, which for some reason had been tugging the black shirt hanging from the other man’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu paused, and Hinata felt his gaze fall upon him. There was something daunting about raising his head to meet Osamu’s gaze, so instead he bobbed his head down, forcing his eyes to linger at his knees. But the embarrassment grew when he realized one of his knees had been tucked into the gap between the older man’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta’ get going, sudden work and all,” Osamu said into the phone. “If yer’ that worried, just drop him a text or something. I’m hangin’ up.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the muffled noise that had been coming from the phone was abruptly cut off with a long <em> beep </em>. Hinata felt Osamu repositioning his arm to fold it underneath his own head.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Osamu was unoccupied, Hinata took the initiative to clear the air between them. He was still determined not to meet Osamu’s gaze, though. “Um, Miya-san, right…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Osamu hummed flatly. “Osamu Miya, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s lips pressed into a thin line, holding in the embarrassment that was about to burst from his chest, “...Do you know how we ended up like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya’ fell asleep on the couch,” Osamu promptly explained. “So I carried ya’ to my bed, but ya’ wouldn’t let go of me when I tried to leave ya’ alone.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah. </em> The memories were rushing back to him. He <em> really </em> just passed out at Osamu’s apartment of all places, didn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… I’m sorry…” Hinata mumbled into Osamu’s shirt, the guilt apparent in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Osamu’s voice was kind, and the warm and fuzzy feeling was back in Hinata’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata then realized how much trouble he had caused the older man, having trapped him for the entire duration of his nap, “I can get out now if you—” </p><p> </p><p>“Ya’ don’t have to,” Osamu shifted his arm around Hinata and pulled him closer, “Sorry I had to hold ya’ like this, I would’ve fallen off otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Curious, Hinata peered over Osamu and noticed that his back had been barely hanging off the end of the bed. Only then did Hinata realize that his bed was a single size bed, and was only meant for one person. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face went pale, realizing the amount of discomfort he must have caused the other man, “Aaaah! I’m so sorry—!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yer’ overreacting,” Osamu sighed airily. “...But if it’s okay with ya’, can we stay like this for a lil’ longer?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face grew redder. He had no qualms, of course, but he didn’t know when his weak heart would jump out of his chest from being too close to <em> the </em>Osamu Miya. “If it doesn’t bother you, then...”</p><p> </p><p>So Hinata remained hoisted in Osamu’s embrace, and they shared silence as Hinata continued to avoid eye contact with the said man.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu Miya. Hinata had admired him since the moment he first saw him spike Atsumu’s toss. But in the end, it was just a one-sided admiration where Hinata could only watch him from afar. Osamu had always seemed so distant and aloof, only ever showing any hints of emotion around his brother.</p><p> </p><p>It had been difficult distinguishing the twins at first, but with time, Hinata could started seeing the differences between them. At some point before he himself even knew it, Hinata had fallen head over heels for what made Osamu different. Osamu was a person Hinata thought he could never come to understand, but longed to understand out of pure curiosity. He wished to know what kind of person lied behind those clouded eyes that were seemingly overshadowed by his brother’s achievements.</p><p> </p><p>“Have ya’ been sleepin’ well these days?” Osamu had suddenly broke the silence. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata drew his breath in apprehension. He didn’t expect to be answering such a question right after he just woke up, and so he wasn’t prepared to lie through his teeth. “Y-Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yer’ a bad liar, y’know? Even a toddler could see through that,” Osamu bluntly pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“A toddler, you say...” Hinata winced, and he puffed his cheeks in dismay. “Fine, maybe I have been missing some sleep. I’ve been hanging out with my friends these past nights, so...”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hummed in growing amusement, “And ya’ still agreed to go for that volleyball reunion party, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, it struck him that the reunion party was the important thing he had forgotten, and he was horrified that he may have actually missed it. Hinata finally turned his head up to face Osamu, “The reunion party—!”</p><p> </p><p>The reunion was the sole reason he had come over to Osamu’s place in the first place. Hinata had been planning to hitch a ride with Osamu, who was invited to the same party. He couldn’t believe he had carelessly fallen asleep—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ya’ don’t need to go. I told ‘Tsumu that you had to cancel,” Osamu claimed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?!” Hinata’s expression fell, “But I promised Kenma, Oikawa-san and the others too—!”</p><p> </p><p>“—Shouyou.” Osamu’s tone was solemn. “Did’ja even want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course I do!” Hinata started becoming defensive. “I can’t just miss out on the fun like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Even when yer’ this sleep-deprived?” Osamu raised a brow, particularly eyeing the bags under Hinata’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I— It’s exactly because of that.” Hinata’s gaze became downcast. “It’s… It’s lonely being the only one in my apartment. I can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes lingered on Hinata’s sullen expression. </p><p> </p><p>“...Are ya’ scared of being alone?” Osamu asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata clenched Osamu’s shirt, “...Yeah. It’s hard to sleep when I’m alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“...‘That so.” Osamu drew himself closer to Hinata. “Then, do ya’ find it easier to sleep when yer’ with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face flushed red at the proximity of Osamu’s face, “I mean, it’s just been hard to sleep because I’m not used to living alone just yet! I’m sure I’ll get used to it with time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll get used to it, huh… That sure sounds sad.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled wryly, “That’s just part of being an adult, right? I’m sure you’re used to it too, Miya-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m not either.” Osamu admitted, burying his head into the crook of Hinata’s neck. “...I don’t like living alone either. I miss my ma’ being fussy, grandma’s homemade cooking, and I hate to admit it, but I also miss ‘Tsumu running his mouth off. I miss actually havin’ people at the dining table.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s mouth fell open in awe. He knew he wasn’t the only one who felt lonely, but hearing someone share their genuine feelings with him really helped sink the fact in. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s a little selfish,” Osamu said in a whisper. “But I’m glad we could be like this, just the two of us. It reminds me of home.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Me too, I’m glad too,” Hinata curled up closer against him and adopted a small smile. “It’s actually been a long time since I’ve had a good night’s rest. Thanks a lot for being here, Miya-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“...So it is true that ya’ haven’t been sleeping well,” Osamu smirked, his tone mocking albeit still laden with the softness from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I-I didn’t want to bother, so…” Hinata trailed off sheepishly, not knowing what to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though it was so obvious from yer’ eyebags,” Osamu laughed lightly. “Yer’ so funny, Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was completely taken aback by the sound of Osamu’s laughter. He had never thought he would ever hear a hint of even a scoff coming from someone as stoic as him. The light-heartedness in his laughter was like music to his ears. </p><p> </p><p>But a vein popped on Hinata’s forehead as soon as he realized he was being mocked, “Is that meant to be an insult?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I am kinda’ insulting ya’,” Osamu’s expression softened, eyes half-lidded as he brought a hand over to stroke Hinata’s cheek. “But it’s because yer’ so funny that I can never seem to take my eyes off ya’. Yer’ seriously the most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my life, Shouyou.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata had to pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?” </p><p> </p><p>“I—” Osamu realized his words at that very moment, and the hand on Hinata’s cheek fell limp. There was a troubled smile spread across his face, “...I just said it, didn’t I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya-san…” Hinata wistfully stared into Osamu’s eyes. “I—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Osamu reassured. “Ya’ can pretend ya didn’t hear that. Ya’ can leave now too if ya’ wan—”</p><p> </p><p>But as Osamu’s hand fell from his face, Hinata hastily grabbed his wrist and dragged his hand back up to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Hinata insisted, eyes falling close as he melted into the warmth of Osamu’s hand. “It makes me... really, really happy that you feel that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes grew wide. Hinata’s eyes fluttered open once more, and he tenderly looked back into Osamu’s eyes, “...So could you stay with me a little longer, Osamu?”</p><p> </p><p>Without wasting another moment, Osamu leaned forward and their lips finally met after a whole seven years of pining. </p><p> </p><p>It was like a dream come true, something Hinata had been hoping for ever since the moment he realized he couldn’t look away. Hinata’s arms slid around Osamu’s neck and pulled him in closer, urging Osamu to deepen the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Everytime they pulled away, their lips were joined together again within a matter of seconds. The dead silence of the night was filled with the noise of their lips hungrily crashing against one another over and over again, accompanied only by the repetitive sounds of the electrical heater operating in the room. </p><p> </p><p>Not even the incessant ringing of Hinata’s phone from the study table could take them out from the reverie they both found themselves in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to follow me @omigiris on twitter and spam me with osahina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>